pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Past Reawakened
A Past Reawakened is the 21st Episode of Zach's Kanto Journey Season 2. Plot Zach, Kevin, and Ivysaur are standing in front of a huge building, colored like gold, with a huge Poke Ball emblem on top of it. Dozens of trainers are lounging around, talking, laughing, and flirting. Zach: We finally made it. Kevin: Yup. I wonder if Scott's here yet. Zach: At his original rate, he'd have beaten us here by weeks. Kevin: Yeah. Zach: ...You weren't really concerned about Scott, where you? Kevin: ...No. Zach laughs a little, and walks inside with Ivysaur behind him. A blushing Kevin runs in behind Ivysaur, and they gape at the intricate tiles and columns around them. They walk to one of the desks, where a Nurse Joy is smiling patiently. Joy: Hello! May I see your Badge Case? Zach: Of course. Zach hands her his badge case, and she scans each badge individually. Joy: And your Trainer ID Card? Zach hands her a slim gray card, which she swipes through the machine. The machine glows green, and makes an affirmative ding before she hands it back to Zach. Joy: Alright Zachary, you are officially registered for the Indigo Plateau! Kevin: Congratulations Zach! Now, let's find Scott! Joy: Hm? I don't believe we have anybody by the name of Scott registered here. Zach: Really? Huh... Wonder what's keeping him held up... The two boys walk out of the building, and look at a huge hotel, made for trainers. They walk over there, Ivysaur in tow, as they register for their room. They walk into it, surprised by the simple yet luxurious style. The beds look cheap, but are actually very soft, just like the blankets. The bathroom is filled with soaps of all kinds, and there's even a pantry filled with Pokemon food for over a hundred Pokemon species. Kevin: This is insane! All for beating eight gyms? Zach: Apparently so... It's almost too good to believe. As they lay down on their separate beds, Kevin falls asleep, and Zach pulls out his badge case. In it, all of his gym badges gleam from where he keeps them polished. He gets up, and walks out onto the terrace of their fourth floor room. Outside, the moon is shining brightly, and Zach smiles slightly. Zach: Ivysaur, can't sleep either? Ivysaur: Ivy... Zach: It's hard to believe, isn't it? Our journey is almost over. Ivysaur nods sadly, and looks up into the stars. Zach: Just think about it... We've been through so much together. Zach looks up into the stars, and a flashback starts. It shows Zach and Bulbasaur together for the first time, Zach's eyes gleaming with excitement while Bulbasaur was grinning uncontrollably. Zach walking through Route 1, fighting a Pokemon for the first time, and beating the Rattata. Then it changes to Zach confidently fighting a Mankey, and capturing his first Pokemon, followed by him winning a Poliwag from the fisherman. The scene changes to him fighting a Team Rocket Grunt for the first time, and winning with Mankey, saving Bulbasaur from being kidnapped. Zach is seen with Anne and Mark, fighting off hordes of Bug-type Pokemon with his new Scyther. Zach is then fighting Brock, with Onix being taken out just barely by Scyther's Slash. The scene changes to Zach meeting Kevin for the first time, and beating him in battle. It changes to fighting Anne's dad, who narrowly loses to Zach after he gains a blue aura, which Bulbasaur gains at the same time. It then changes to Zach barely beating Misty with Poliwag, who just barely beats Shellder with a Water Pulse. The scene then changes to Zach meeting Scott for the first time, and Kevin flirting with Jill. Zach and Scott beating Team Rocket in their headquarters, and Zach reuniting with Rhyhorn after five long years. Him losing to Lt. Surge his first time, then coming back with a strong victory. Meeting Shadow Girl for the first time, and then teleporting to Celadon City. Battling Aviadro, and then dating Anne officially. Then battling the Gym Leader, and barely winning with Poliwhirl against Vileplume. Racing in the Bicycle Race, and then training with Koga after suffering a quick defeat in his first match, only to win the second time around. Then the scene changes to Zach and Kevin going to a town full of posessed people, then capturing a Haunter after fighting his way out of a nightmare. Then the duo enters Saffron City, where they're locked in with David and Team Rocket, who they're able to beat after an improvisational move. Zach winning his sixth badge from the Fighting Dojo, which temporarily replaced Saffron's Official Gym, which was torn down. Zach barely beating David, winning the Helix Fossil as a prize. Zach winning a 6 on 6 fight with Mark, and then breaking up with Anne after a Ditto kissed him, posing as an attractive girl. Then Zach was using the Power of Mewtwo, causing havoc to ensue. Then Zach was waking up from sleep, with his new Omanyte in front of him. Then Zach was losing his battle with Blaine, only to come back and evolve Omanyte mid-battle. Then finding out his best friends were part of Team Rocket, and defeating them when they attacked. Then Primeape evolves during a battle with Team Rocket Grunts in general, which leads to Zach fighting his father and winning. Then Zach defeats the eighth gym leader, who makes easy friends with Zach. After that, Zach captures his new Tauros, which causes some thoughts from his childhood to come back to him. And then, he's back in the present. Zach: It's been a long journey... But I'm gonna be sad when it ends. Ivysaur nods, his eyes a little teary. Zach: When it does, what'll we do? We don't have a lot of options, do we? Ivysaur shakes his head, and Zach continues looking into the stars. Zach: Whatever we do, I'm gonna make Malary proud. And I'm gonna take down Team Rocket. One way or another. Ivysaur: Iv, Ivysaur. Zach: You know... One day, we're probably gonna have to take them on. Ivysaur: Ivy... Zach: And when we do, we're gonna crush them. Ivysaur: Ivy? Zach: We're not going to let any of them escape. They'll all pay for their crimes accordingly. All of them will be eliminated. Ivysaur: Iv, Ivy! Zach: No, it's not wrong for me to think this way. They killed my sister. They deserve it. In front of Zach, a pink figure blurs by, and Zach feels a pulse of positive feelings, and smiles. Zach: Maybe I should just let the Kanto Police Force take care of it. At least, take care of their punishment. I'm still going to defeat them all. Kanto won't be safe until then. Kevin gets out of bed, yawning, and walks over to them. Kevin: Zach? Why are you still up...? Zach: I couldn't sleep. I've just been thinking about stuff. Kevin: Well, think quieter. You woke me up... Kevin walks back over to his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Ivysaur: Ivy... Zach: Yeah, it is pretty crazy, isn't it? Just thinking of all the people we've met along the way... Zach remembers meeting Kevin for the first time, who was, at the time, a newbie trainer. He remembers first meeting Scott and Jill again, and how awesome they were. Defeating Team Rocket with them, parting ways, only to meet again several months later in a dimensional rift, where he also met Pug and Stacia, who were also pretty awesome. He remembers meeting David, the only person he was rivals with who didn't turn out to be in Team Rocket. He remembers all of the gym leaders, who progressively got harder, and the fond times he's had with his Pokemon. He remembers meeting Jeremy once again, and his father backing out on their deal. Ivysaur: Ivy? Zach: Yeah, this journey really has been one big rollercoaster. Zach sighs, and sits down, looking into the distance. Zach: But who knows? Maybe this isn't the end quite yet. He smiles as he thinks about the future, and the endless possibilities. He bolts up as he hears a sudden screech above him, and he sees a flash of blue, yellow, and red fly right above him, as the episode freezes on Zach's amazed expression. Trivia *This episode was purposefully short, mainly because the next ones will be much longer than usual. *This episode was renamed when I had a change of idea for the plot. *This episode directly mentioned the crossovers the series has had, just not by name. Category:Episodes